


Why do you wear makeup?

by brokenpromisesandhope



Series: Body Positive Mama Nancy [2]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Body Positive, Cheesy, Developing Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Kid!Fic, Multi, fuck your beauty standards, mommy and daughter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-26 19:13:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21633625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brokenpromisesandhope/pseuds/brokenpromisesandhope
Summary: If you remember this, you're the real OG. Found this on my computer... cheers.xxT
Relationships: Jonathan Byers/Steve Harrington/Nancy Wheeler
Series: Body Positive Mama Nancy [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1147478
Comments: 1
Kudos: 39





	Why do you wear makeup?

**Author's Note:**

> If you remember this, you're the real OG. Found this on my computer... cheers.  
> xx  
> T

“Mommy?” Everly asks one night. She’s sitting on the toilet watching Nancy take off her makeup. 

“Yes baby?” Nancy asks, massaging the face wash into her face. 

“Why do you have to wash your face?” She asks.

“To get my makeup off,” Nancy says, splashing water onto her face and wiping it off. 

“Why do you wear makeup?” Everly asks. 

Nancy hesitates, looks down at her daughter, bites her lip and stares at her bare face in the mirror. She grew up with Karen so of course she’s been doing the most for years. Her skin isn’t bad, it’s not. But there’s crows feet forming around her eyes, and there’s always bags. She’s got freckles and a couple acne marks that never healed, and redness, and an ugly beauty mark on her chin that she’d been told to cover up for years. 

Makeup isn’t everything to her. Well to her thin, over plucked eyebrows it is, but it’s not. She’s got a spot of hyperpigmentation on her cheek and she knows her skin could be worse, so much worse, but she’s still insecure about it. 

“Because it makes me feel pretty,” she says finally, applying her toner. 

Everly hums, she’s entirely too smart for her own good, 

“You look pretty without makeup too.”

“Thank you baby,” she says, smiling. 

“You’ve been wearing makeup a lot lately.” 

“Oh?” Nancy asks, applying her moisturizer to her face and neck. 

“Yes. Especially around Steve and Jonathan.” 

She is her mother’s daughter, and Nancy swallows back a sigh, and nods, 

“You’re right. I don’t think I’ll wear makeup tomorrow.” 

Everly smiles, 

“Yay! You can be just like me!” 

Nancy leans down to kiss Everly’s nose, 

“Just like you!” 

Everly sleeps fairly late, and doesn’t wake Nancy up until 8:30. Jumping on her bed, and squealing,

“Mommy, come on! We have to get ready! I’m excited to go to the zoo!”

“Me too baby, let’s have a race to see who can get dressed the fastest!” 

“I’m gonna win!” Says Everly, heading into her room.

It’s surprisingly quick getting ready without doing her makeup. She just dresses in shorts and a tank top, and braids her hair in a side braid. Then stares at herself in the mirror a little longer. 

Her face is red. Splotchy. Her eyebrows are the main problem, over plucked in her teen years. That damn beauty mark. Finally she pushes herself away from her desk because her daughter does not need makeup to be beautiful (I mean Nancy might) but still. 

She’s drinking a glass of water for something to do with her hands, Everly sitting at the breakfast bar, hair braided, ready to go, when there’s a knock at the door. 

Everly jumps down and runs to the door and Nancy walks after her, grabbing her purse. Nancy helps Everly open the door, and Jonathan and Steve are standing there smiling, 

“What’s up Evie?” Steve asks giving her a fist bump, because he’s an actual child. 

Jonathan and Nancy smile at each other like actual adults, and then Everly reaches up to tug at both of their hands, 

“Guys! My mommy isn’t wearing any makeup today, doesn’t she look pretty?” She asks, blue eyes wide. 

“Evie,” Nancy hisses, cheeks flaming. 

She can feel both the boys eyes on her and then Jonathan says, 

“Beautiful.” 

“Stunning,” chimes in Steve. 

“Pretty.”

“Glowing,” says Steve, voice teasing. 

“Yeah, yeah, let’s go, Nancy says, ushering them out so she can shut and lock the door. 

“I don’t think I’m gonna wear makeup when I grow up,” says Everly as they walk to the car. 

“And why not?” Asks Jonathan.

“I don’t have enough time!” She says, exasperated, “like it takes my mommy so long and she looks really pretty like, a Barbie Princess, but I got stuff to do!” 

Nancy laughs and Steve nods, 

“Me too, I’m a very busy man.” 

Everly scrunches her face up and looks at him, 

“Do you even have a job Steve?” 

Steve looks mock offended and Jonathan laughs loudly, 

“Have I mentioned how much I love your daughter?” 

Nancy smiles as Steve buckles her into the car, 

“Yeah she’s pretty cool.” 

“And you do look great, by the way,” he says, leaning close to her. 

“Is that so?” She raises an eyebrow and he leans in to kiss her softly, 

“That’s so.”


End file.
